Transkripte/Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash
Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash ist die siebte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiunddreißigste der Serie. Text Der Alptraum :Rainbow Dash: Fliegt Huu-ii-yeah! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Wuuuu! lacht Woah! :Owlowiscious: huhu :Rainbow Dash: Was? Oh, du bist es, Owlowiscious. Komm schon, versuch mitzuhalten! lacht :bekommt Winonas Kopf :Winona: bellt :Rainbow Dash: Äh, Winona? Ich meine… Winonas Kopf?! Ähm, das ist schon etwas seltsam, oder etwa nicht? Kopf wird zu Angels Kopf. Owlowiscious Körper wird zu Gummys Körper Angel? Gummy?! Okay, ich nehm alles zurück. Das ist jetzt nicht mehr nur seltsam, sondern offiziell total verrückt. :kommt aus Angels Mund :Opalescence: faucht :Rainbow Dash: schreit Whooaa! :Opalescence: jault :Winona: bellt :Owlowiscious: huhu :Rainbow Dash: Puuh. :Titellied Spiel Tag :Winona: bellt :Andere Hauptfiguren: plappern :ApplejackTwilight Sparkle: Also gut. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen! :Pinkie Pie: kichert :Rarity: Rainbow, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, falls dich unsere Lieblinge gestört haben. :Opalescence: Miau :Rarity: Sag es tut dir Leid, Opal. :Opalescence: faucht :Rarity: Es… tut ihr Leid. :Rainbow Dash: Was macht ihr denn alle hier draußen? :Applejack: Wir veranstallten regelmäßig einen Pony-Lieblingstier-Spieltag in diesem Park. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, achso, tut ihr das? :Applejack: Ja, jede Woche um die gleiche Zeit. :Fluttershy: Ich dachte, das wüßtest du. Du wusstest es nicht? Sie wusste es nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Also ursprünglich wollten wir dich ja einladen, Rainbow, nur dann haben wir– :Pinkie Pie: Natürlich wollten wir dich einladen, Rainbow, aber Twilight meinte, dass du kein Lieblingstier hast und Rarity wusste, dass du nachmittags gern ein Schläfchen machst, deswegen dachte Applejack, dass du sowieso nicht kommen wollen würdest und Fluttershy und ich haben als Zustimmung so mit den Köpfen genickt. :Fluttershy: Hoffentlich bist du jetzt nicht böse auf uns. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, ich bin nicht böse. Ihr habt ja recht. Was soll ich auch an einem Pony-Lieblingstier-Spieltag teilnehmen, wenn ich kein Lieblingstier besitze? :Applejack: Ganz genau. Bitte entschuldige uns jetzt also… :Rest der Mane 6: mit ihren Tieren Twilight: Na los, Owlowiscious, wir spielen was! Applejack: Das hast du fein gemacht, Winona! Los, schnell, hol das Stöckchen! Du bist ja so brav. :Rarity: Na komm, Opal. … Jaaaa-aaa. :Fluttershy: Du bist ja so süüüß. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, wartet mal kurz! Nur weil ich jetzt noch kein Lieblingstier habe, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich nie eins haben möchte! :Fluttershy: Ohh! Ist das dein Ernst? Du möchtest ein Lieblingstier haben? Wirklich? Ich hab nämlich eine riesige Auswahl bei mir zu hause. Oh, ich weiß du wirst sie lieben und sie werden dich lieben, oja! Und ihr werdet beste Freunde für immer und ewig! Haha. Keine leichte Wahl :Fluttershy ::Ach, Rainbow, glaub mir, du hast ohne Tier was verpasst ::Denn ich weiß genau hier ::In unserem Revier ::Ist das Lieblingstier, das zu dir passt. :Dash ::Die Idee ist zwar reizvoll, ::Doch haut mich nicht wirklich vom Stuhl ::Dieses Tier, dass wir suchen, muss toll sein, wie ich ::Beeindruckend, super und cool :Fluttershy: Super, cool, verstanden! ::Riesengroß ist die Auswahl und ein Tier gefällt wohl auch dir :Dash ::Es muss schnell wie der Blitz sein, denn mithalten muss es mit mir :Fluttershy ::Wie wär’s mit 'nem Häschen? ::So knuddelig und niedlich. Das wär doch der Hit :Dash ::Knuddelig? Niedlich? Was soll ich damit? :Fluttershy ::Such dir ein Tier ::Und du wirst eins finden ::Nur deine Sturrheit musst du überwinden :Fluttershy: Die Auswahl hier ist himmlisch! :Rainbow Dash: Himmel ist gut. Ich will, dass es fliegt! :Fluttershy: Wirklich? Ich glaube diese Mietzekatze ist genau das Richtige für dich. Ganz bestimmt. Guck mal! Sie mag dich! :Rainbow Dash: Abgelehnt. :Fluttershy ::Riesengroß ist die Auswahl. Nun finde ein Tier das liegt. ::Seehund, Otter und Co ::Erwarten dich froh :Rainbow Dash: Zeig mir den Otter, der fliegt. :Fluttershy: Meinetwegen. Aber ich habe diesen Seehund schon drei Meter hoch aus dem Wasser schießen sehen! :Rainbow Dash: Mir reichts. Ich verschwinde. :Fluttershy ::Stop! Die Suche geht weiter ::Auch um deinet Willen ::Wie wär’s mit fliegenden Käfern und Grillen? :Rainbow Dash: Größer. Und cooler. :Fluttershy: Größer, cooler. Na gut. :Fluttershy ::Ein toller Gedanke kommt mir ::Ein Eichhörnchen, das wird dein Lieblingstier :Rainbow Dash: Ein einfaches Eichhörnchen. :Fluttershy: Kein Einfaches. Ein fliegendes Eichhörnchen! :Rainbow Dash: …Jaaa. Wie ich schon sagte… :Dash ::Fluttershy, nein. Das geht gar nicht ::Ich brauch ein Tier, das mir wirklich liegt ::Überirdisch, übermächtig ::So cool, dass es die Schwerkraft besiegt! :Fluttershy: Du suchst also ein Lieblingstier, dass fliegen kann. :Rainbow Dash: Richtig. :Fluttershy ::Manch ein Tier käm in Frage, dass es mit dir aufnehmen kann ::Wie der Kolibri oder der Schmetterling, schau sie dir an :Rainbow Dash: Jaaa, aber cooler. :Fluttershy ::Wie wär’s mit einer Eule, einer Wespe, einem Tukan? ::Es wimmelt von herrlichen Tieren. Such dir eines aus! ::Sieh den Falken entschweben ::Und den Adler daneben ::Oder magst du vielleicht eine finstere Fledermaus? :Rainbow Dash: Schon viel besser. Doch zwischen den tollen Tieren muss ich nun entscheiden. :Dash ::Wie ich vermute gibt es so viele Gute. :Fluttershy: Ich finde, es gibt schlimmere Probleme. :Dash ::Die Fledermaus reizt mich und die Wespe find ich toll ::Eine schwarz-gelb gestreifte Fledermaus wär’s. :Fluttershy: Gibt’s nicht. :Fluttershy ::Schön pink ist der Flamingo. Ist der nicht wundervoll? :Dash ::Sag wie ich wählen soll? japs ::Na klar! Ich hab’s! Ein Wettbewerb wär gut ::An dem die Entscheidung sich mist ::Dabei geht es um Tempo, Beweglichkeit und Mut ::Das zeigt, wer das beste Tier ist :Fluttershy ::Achte auf Stil, denn Stil ist immer wichtig :Dash ::Dann weis ich genau, die Entscheidung ist richtig :Fluttershy ::Mal seh’n wer der Coolste ist :Dash ::So wie ich ::Ein Sieger muss her. Der Test wird schwer :[Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash] ::Danach find man hoffentlich :Dash ::Das geeignetste beste Lieblingstier auf :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::der Welt für mich :Fluttershy ::Der Wettkampf :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::beginnt :Rainbow Dash: Und das beste Tier gewinnt! Der Wettbewerb :Rainbow Dash: blasen :Andere Hauptfiguren: plappern :Rainbow Dash: blasen Shh! den aufgereihten Tieren Also! Ihr glaubt, dass ihr das Zeug dazu habt mein Lieblingstier zu sein, ja? Ob das wirklich so ist, sehen wir gleich! Falls einer von euch denkt, dass er das nicht schafft, tritt er jetzt besser zurück, bevor er sich vor seinen Freunden lächerlich macht! Dieser Wettbewerb ist nichts für Schwächlinge! Ihr müsst euch durchsetzen und zeigen, was ihr drauf habt! Was denn, das nennst du flattern?! Schon besser. Nur für einen von euch ist Platz im Team Dash. Mein zukünftiges Lieblingstier muss bereit sein bis an seine Grenzen zu gehen! Noch Fragen? :Applejack: Ich hätte eine. Sollte man sie daran erinnern, was ein Lieblingstier braucht? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, viel Zuwendung und Beachtung, Liebe und Zuneigung– ähh! Und Minzbonbons! :Fluttershy: So, jetzt pass schön auf, was sie sagt und gib dein bestes, dann– :Rainbow Dash: Ech jetzt, Fluttershy! Diese lahme Ente? Wieso hast du die überhaupt mitgebracht? :Fluttershy: Das ist keine Ente, sondern ’ne Schildkröte und sie wollte schon immer das Lieblingstier eines Ponys sein. SieOriginal: He will nur am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Sie wird auch nicht stören. Du wirst nicht mal merken, dass sie da ist. :Rainbow Dash: Nein. :Fluttershy: Oh, kann sie es nicht versuchen. :Rainbow Dash: Hach, aber sie kann unmöglich mit den anderen mithalten. Sieh sie dir an! :Fluttershy: Es schadet doch nicht sie es versuchen zu lassen. :Rainbow Dash: Aber– :Fluttershy: Bitte lass sie es einfach versuchen! :Rainbow Dash: ächtzt Na gut! Aber ich hab dich gewarnt, Kleine! Das ganze hier ist kein Spiel! Also dann. Dieser Wettbewerb wird zeigen, wer von euch die Eigenschaft besitzt, die mein Lieblingstier auf jeden Fall haben muss. Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit, Mut, Stil. Coolness. Potential. Und Risikofreude. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist das nicht zu viel verlangtOriginal: Aren’t those all the same thing? :Rainbow Dash: War ja klar, dass du das denkst. Und genau deswegen könntest du niemals mein Lieblingstier sein. :Rainbow Dash: Schnelligkeit! Auf die Plätze… :Ente: quack :Rainbow Dash: Fertig… blasen Mittelmäßig schnell… nicht schnell… ziemlich schnell… könnte schneller sein… :Falke: schrei :Rainbow Dash: Jaaa! Das nenn ich mal schnell! :Andere Hauptfiguren: jubelnd :Rainbow Dash: Schildkröte Hah, das ist echt traurig. :Rainbow Dash: Geschicklichkeit! Mittelmäßig geschickt… nicht geschickt… ziemlich geschickt… könnte geschickter sein… Schildkröte Weißt du, was das Gegenteil von Geschicklichkeit ist? Das! :Andere Hauptfiguren: jubelnd :Rainbow Dash: Also, das nenne ich mal Geschicklichkeit! Jetzt lass mich doch nicht hängen! Dafür muss ich dir leider ein Punkt abziehen. :Rainbow Dash: Okay! Wer von euch hat den Mut zu versuchen Opal ihr Lieblingsspielzeug weg zu nehmen? :Opalescence: knurrt :Rainbow Dash: Hah, also das nenn ich mal mutig! :Opalescence: jault :Rainbow Dash: Stil! Hmm, mein Lieblingstier muss gut aussehen. Schließlich soll es auch mich gut aussehen lassen! :Rainbow Dash: Coolness! :heult :Rainbow Dash: Mittelmäßig cool. :quakt :Rainbow Dash: Nicht cool. :schreit :Rainbow Dash: Ziemlich cool. :schreit :Rainbow Dash: Könnte cooler sein. :summt :Rainbow Dash: So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Ich kann dich nicht hören! :würgt :Rainbow Dash: Mmm. :schreit :Rainbow Dash: Also, das nenn ich mal ein cooles Geräusch! :Rainbow Dash: Fledermaus Mittelmäßig was drauf. Toucan Nichts drauf. Flamingo Könnte echt mehr drauf haben. Eule Hahaha, oja, das nenn ich super gut drauf! Schildkröte äh, das hast du vorhin schon gezeigt. Ist wahrscheinlich alles, was du kannst, hmm? :spielt Titellied, schreit und Gläser klirren :Rainbow Dash: Wow! Also wenn du mal nichts drauf hast! Aber hier solltest du beweisen, wie risikofreudig du bist. Deswegen muss ich dir leider einen Punkt abziehen. seufz Hör zu, lahme Ente… :Fluttershy: Schildkröte. :Rainbow Dash: Ist doch egal! Du hattest deinen Spaß, aber ich denke wir wissen beide, wer die Chance hat den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen und wer nicht. :gluckst :Rainbow Dash: Du hast sie nicht. :Andere Hauptfiguren: jubelt :Rainbow Dash: Ich meine… du kriegst ’ne 1 für deine Bemühungen. Du hast echt dein bestes gegeben, vielleicht hab ich hier noch irgendwo ’nen goldenen Stern-Sticker, aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Geh nach hause. So langsam find ich dich gruselig Grinsen. Gut, dann mach ich jetzt weiter. Ihr seit alle hervorragende Kandidaten, aber nur einer von euch kann die Nummer Eins werden. Komm wir also jetzt zu der letzten, alles entscheidenden Disziplin, wir veranstalten… Pause für dramatischen Effekt …ein Rennen gegen mich! Die schreckliche Schlucht :Rainbow Dash: Durch die schreckliche SchluchtOriginal: Ghastly Gorge! Dit det don! :schreit :Rainbow Dash: Gesundheitauch im Original "Gesundheit". :of the Valkyries" spielt :Rainbow Dash: Ehrlich gesagt ist die schreckliche Schlucht nicht schlimm. Sie ist lustig, öhm, ja, ich bin schon eine million Mal durchgeflogen und deswegen werde ich die Gruppe anführen. Hört gut zu, wer von euch es mit mir über die Ziellinie schaft, hat damit bewiesen, dass er meienr würdig ist und danach wird ihm die Ehre und der Ruhm zu Teil, mein Lieblingstier sein zu dürfen. Fertig? Und-los! :Rainbow Dash: Woohoo! Haha! Versucht mitzuhalten! :Rainbow Dash: Mich holt ihr nicht ein, ha ha! :Rainbow Dash: pfeifend :Rainbow Dash: Hey, ihr Langweiler, kommt schon! Ihr wollt doch gewinnen, oder nicht? Ha! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! Hab ich ganz vergessen euch zu sagen! Ihr müsst auf die Felsenaale aufpassen! Die mögen es nämlich gar nicht, wenn man ihren Nestern zu nah kommt, ich zeigs euch. Whoa. :Rainbow Dash: Eins, zwei, drei! Nur ein Sieger schaft’s vorbei. Hab ich recht, Leute? Urgh. :Rainbow Dash: Steinlavine! Hey! Ooh! Uuh! :Dashs Flügel wird unter Felsen eingeklemmt :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon! Nein, wartet! Kommt zurück! Lasst mich nicht allein! Ich bin doch die, die gewinnen sollte! Ich will hier doch nicht ewig japs festsitzen! japs Oh nein, neineineinein, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Bitte nicht in der schrecklichen Schlucht festsitzen bleiben. Bitte nicht für immer und ewig! Hört mich wer? Irgendein Pony! Helft mir! Helft mir! Schildie der Retter :Rainbow Dash: Schritte Huu, huu? einen Schatten Juchuh, mein Wunsch ist wahr geworden! Oh, danke danke– erscheint Du?! Oh nein! Für immer hier festzusitzen war ja noch nicht schlimm genug. Jetzt sitze ich hier auch noch mit der ödesten Schildkröte der ganzen Welt fest! Hach, ich bin verloren. VERLOREN, jawohl! heul :bewegt Felsen :Andere Hauptfiguren: Jubeln :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. :Fluttershy: Wo ist Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: durch Fernglas Ach du heiliger Pferdeapfel! Es gab in der Schlucht eine Steinlavine! :Spike: Rainbow! :Andere Hauptfiguren: Plappern :Pinkie Pie: Seht nur! Es ist die lahme Ente! :Dash reitet auf Schildkröte :Fluttershy: It’s the turtle!Wird im Original von Fluttershy gesprochen. Hier von Pinkie Pie. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Twilight Sparkle: Das ist ’ne Schildkröte! :Fluttershy Pinkie Pie: Ist doch Egal. …whatever…Wird im Original von Fluttershy gesprochen. Hier von Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Sie trägt was auf ihrem Rücken… :Pinkie Pie: Das ist Rainbow Dash! Sie ist es! Es ist Rainbow! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: welches wieder langsamer wird :… :Fluttershy: Gehen wir ihnen entgegen, dann wären sie schneller. :Andere Hauptfiguren: jubelnd :Spike: Hah. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Kleine! :Twilight Sparkle: Du bist doch nicht verletzt, oder Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Nein, nur mein Stolz. :Rarity: Ich hoffe sehr, dass dieser ganze schreckliche Staub es wert war! hatschü :Applejack: War es, wenn Rainbow dadurch endlich ihr Lieblingstier gefunden hat, dass sie von jetzt an immer begleiten wird. :Rainbow Dash: Äh… danke. Das war… ich schulde dir was. :Fluttershy: Rainbow! Dein neuer Liebling ist hier drüben und wartet auf dich! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: staunen :Rainbow Dash: Oh… richtig… da war ja was. :Spike: Ähm, was ist denn los? :Pinkie Pie: Du hast doch jetzt dein Lieblingstier gefunden. :Fluttershy: Das beste der besten. Wie du es wolltest, weiß du noch? Es kann fliegen und ist kein Eichhörnchen! Sollen wir das Lied nochmal singen? :Applejack: Die Falkendame passt echt gut zu dir, Rainbow. :Kameraklicken :erschreckt :Rainbow Dash: Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine. Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Ja, die Falkendame sieht cool aus. Sie hat absolut alles, was ich mir bei meinem Lieblingstier gewünscht hab. seufz :Fluttershy: Aber Original: Yay? :Rainbow Dash: Aber ich hab gesagt, dass mein Lieblingstier das ist, das es mit mir über die Ziellinie schafft. :Pinkie Pie: Das hast du! Das hast du gesagt! Das hat sie gesagt. Das war die Regel! :Rainbow Dash: Und das einzige Tier, dass es mit mir über die Ziellinie geschafft, war auch das Tier, das angehalten hat um mich zu retten. Die Schildkröte! :schreit :Twilight Sparkle: Aber was ist mit, äh– :Applejack: Jetzt seht euch das mal an! In Zeitlupe lächeln kann sie auch. :Alle Ponys: lachen :Rainbow Dash: Spike, bitte notieren. Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich hab immer gedacht, dass ein Lieblingstier oder eine beste Freundin durchsetzungsfähig und körperlich fit sein muss. Aber jetzt weiß ich, wie unüberlegt und oberflächig das war. :Opalescence: knurrt :Rainbow Dash: Aber heute habe ich gelernt, dass die richtige innere Einstellung viel wichtiger sein kann. Ein echter Gewinner bleibt am Ball, vertraut auf sein Können und ist bereit niemals aufzugeben. Das alles macht diese Schildkröte aus. :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du nicht was vergessen?Original: Tenacity. :Rainbow Dash: Ich war noch nicht fertig!Original: Gesundheit. Diese kleine Schildkröte kann man nicht aufhalten. Sie setzt sich… überall durch. Also nenn ich sie… Schildi!!Original: Tank :Fluttershy: Aber Rainbow! Du wolltest doch unbedingt ein Lieblingstier, dass fliegen kann, weil es dich sonst viel zu sehr einschränkt, weißt du nicht mehr? :Rainbow Dash: Hmm… :Andere Hauptfiguren: und sprechen mit ihren Tieren :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon, Schildi! Wir komm’ sonst noch zu spät zu unserem ersten Pony-Lieblingstier-Spieltag! fliegt mit Spezialvorrichtung nach :Abspann Verweise Navboxen }} en:Transcripts/May_the_Best_Pet_Win! pl:Transkrypty/Konkurs_pupili Kategorie:Zweite Staffel